tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Pink Panther and Sons
''Tom and Jerry Meet Pink Panther and Sons ''is a upcoming 2025 American-animated film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Turner Entertainment Co. and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons based on 1985 (Pink Panthers and Sons) Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy went to meet Pinky and his little baby brother Panky with a diaper by pink-body (without wearing his yellow shirt) and their friends of the Rainbow panthers named Chatta, Murfel, Rocko, Anney, Punkin and the Pink Panther as in the group with Tom and Jerry's friends....Toodles, Cherie, Droopy, Muscles and Uncle Harry. Characters * Tom Cat - A light-blue cat, who is Toodles' husband, Jerry and Tuffy's friend, Muscles and Uncle Harry's boss. In this movie, he helps with Pinky and his little baby brother Panky along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Cherie's husband, Tuffy's uncle, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he helps with Pinky and his little baby brother Panky along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and son, Tom's friend and a good friend of Panky the baby Panther. In this movie, he helps with Pinky and his little baby brother Panky along together with Jerry and Tom. * Pinky - A very polite young panther. Pinky generally ends up getting in the most danger in situations, such as turning six inches tall in one episode, and is the one who comes up with most of the ideas. He is in love with Chatta, a purple panther in the group with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Panky - Pinky's little brother and Tuffy's new friend. His diaper is never tied correctly so he just holds it wherever he goes and see his pink-buttocks. Since he is still a toddler, he is considered very impressionable. * Chatta - A purple panther. She is in love with Pinky and often tries to impress him to win his affection and the owner and friend of Toodles Galore and Cherie Mouse. She also has an enormous vocabulary. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend and Cherie's friend. In this movie, she helps with Chatta along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and wearing a light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife and girlfriend, Tuffy's aunt, Muscles and Uncle Harry's old sister and Toodles' friend. In this movie, she helps with Chatta along together with Toodles Galore. * Murfel - A green panther who wears an oversized knit cap. He muffles or mixes up everything that he says. * Droopy - A white dog. In this movie, he helps with Murfel the green panther. * Rocko - A yellow panther who is very athletic. He is always seen sporting boxing gloves. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat who looks like Jerry, who is Jerry and Tuffy's cousin, Uncle Harry's older brother and Tom's boss. In this movie, he helps with Rocko the yellow panther with his older brother Uncle Harry. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a red Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Muscles' older brother and a good friend of Cherie Mouse and Tom's boss. In this movie, he helps with Rocko the yellow panther with his older brother Muscles Mouse. * Anney O'Gizmo - An orange panther wearing overalls and is the most scientific of the group. * Punkin - A blue panther who wears a baseball cap and a wooly jumper. He is rather dense. * The Pink Panther - He is the mute father of Pinky and Panky and the owner and friend of Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * McWolf - The sly wolf. In this movie, he helps with Finko and the gang. * Finko - The leader of the Howl Angels. * Howl - A right-hand man to Finko. * Liona - A lioness, she is tough but pretty, she has a crush on Rainbow Panthers club leader Pinky. She and Chatta fight for his affection. * Bowlhead - * Buckethead - Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild comic violence, threat, rude humour, very mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 129 Minutes (NTSC), 124 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on Digital HD on February 4, 2025 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on February 25, 2025. * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Pinky and Panky. * In this movie; Tuffy was touching and holding Panky's diaper and fall down to see his pink-buttocks. Release Digital HD on February 4, 2025 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on February 25, 2025. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Pink Panther Category:2025 films Category:2025 Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Family Category:Warner Bros. Animation